Suffer With Me
"Suffer With Me" is the seventh mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign, where Frank Woods and Alex Mason are tasked to capture Manuel Noriega and destroy his reputation in order to get closer to capturing Raul Menendez. It is the fourth and final mission set in the 1980s. This is arguably a major if not the most key level of the game as it sees the destiny of Alex Mason which the player decides, the demise of Jason Hudson, and sets up the main event of the game for the player. Characters *Frank Woods (W.I.A. and disabled) (playable) *Alex Mason (W.I.A./K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Jason Hudson (K.I.A.) *David Mason *Manuel Noriega *Mark McKnight *Raul Menendez *Lev Kravchenko (heard only) (player-determined) Plot On December 19, 1989, a few hours before the midnight attack, Frank Woods and Alex Mason are briefed at Mark McKnight's house about Manuel Noriega, known as Objective False Profit, who is dangerously scheming against the government. Alex and Woods get to Panama during Operation Just Cause, the United States invasion of Panama, and capture Noriega successfully but are informed by Hudson that instead of being captured, he will be exchanged for another prisoner. The three make it to the army checkpoint and prepare for the exchange at the Panama Canal. Mason goes on a building west of the exchange area while Woods goes with Noriega to a building south of that. Woods asks who the prisoner is and is told that it is Menendez. The prisoner is brought out with his head bagged and Woods is told to shoot. He does so and when Woods removes the bag to confirm the kill, he notices that the target was Mason instead of Menendez, and tries to shoot Noriega for payback, but is suddenly ambushed by Menendez, who shoots his kneecaps and headbutts him, knocking him out. Woods awakens to find Alex's body, Hudson tied to a chair and David tied to a pole while in a trance. Hudson admits that he was forced to manipulate Woods, in order to prevent David from being killed. Menendez says that one of the three people must also die, or in ten seconds they're all dead. Hudson at first, hesitates saying that he has two kids, but unwilling to let David or Woods die for what he has done, he immediately tells Menendez to kill him. Menendez shoots Hudson with his shotgun in both of his knees, then slits his throat with the point of Josefina's heart-shaped pendant. Instead of killing Woods too, he leaves while telling him that he will now feel as much as pain as he had when Josefina died. Before he leaves, he moves close to David and shows him the heart-shaped pendent telling him that one day David will see it again, and that when he does, David will remember what happened that night, and will come to Menendez. Then, as Menendez leaves the room, David wakes from his trance, and begins crying when he sees the corpse of his father, Alex. Video Walkthrough Challenges Upon completing 2 challenges, the perk FMJ will be unlocked for the singleplayer loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the FIM-92 Stinger. *Perform a knife throw at enemy guard post. *Survive an enemy RPG blast which causes enemy collateral damage. *Destroy Noriega's private jet. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) with truck mounted MG. *Destroy enemy ZPU (x1). *Distract enemy personnel (x8) with Nightingale grenades at the same time. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with IR strobe. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x8) in the clinic. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 with Rapid Fire M16-BO2-LOGO.png|Colt M16A1 w/ Reflex Sight, Grenade Launcher and Fast Mag Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 (used during the sniping sequence) M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (used during/after the sniping sequence) Found in level M16-BO2-LOGO.png|Colt M16A1 AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 RPG-7 pick up icon BOII.png|RPG-7 Uzi menu icon BOII.png|Uzi SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 M60 menu icon BOII.png|M60 RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD (mounted only) ELITE Decoy.png|Nightingale (Access Kit only) Strobe Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|Strobe Grenade (Access Kit only) M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (given by Mason to Noriega) M8 Flare Pistol model BOII.png|M8 Flare Pistol (unobtainable; used by the first enemy killed by Woods) Access Kit Usage *Nightingales are available at a bunker in the airfield, locked in a chest. *Flak Jacket is available after jumping down from the sky-light onto the catwalk, then jumping down to a corridor and unlocking the door on the left. *Strobe Grenades are found after capturing Noriega and after Mason puts a cap on his head. Entering the streets and turning left down the alley will show a closed gate that can be opened to get it. Gallery Woods' Cap BOII.png|Woods putting on a cap. Mason_at_McKnight's_BOII.png|Mason at McKnight's house. McKnight's_House_BOII.png|McKnight telling Frank and Alex to go around back. Mason and McKnight BOII.png|The trio discussing the invasion. Pesky_Teenagers_BOII.png|Chasing away the teenagers. US invasion of Panama BOII.png|The U.S. Invasion of Panama. Beach_Landing_BOII.png|Landing on the beach. Invading_Suffer_with_Me_BOII.png|Invading. Hotel_Approach_BOII.png|Approaching the Adelina Hotel where Noriega is staying. Noriega_Smiling_BOII.png|Noriega in his room. Civilian_Brutality_BOII.png|Mason watching the civilian abuse. Building_Detour_BOII.png|Going through a quiet building. Help_Suffer_with_Me_BOII.png|Helping a trapped woman. Bad_Noriega_BOII.png|Woods scolding Noriega after the latter tried escaping. Gunship_Strike_BOII.png|Escaping the gunship strike. Army_Checkpoint_BOII.png|Arriving at the rendezvous point. Mason with ID Card BOII.jpg|Mason shows his ID to an Army Ranger. Woods sniping Mason.png|Woods sniping a head-bagged man. Noriega_Smiles_Again_BOII.png|Noriega and Woods walking towards the body. Shot Mason BOII.png|Mason (alive) shot by Woods. Absolute_Loss_BOII.png|Raul talking to Woods. Raul_and_David_BOII.png|Raul talking to David. Trivia *If the player thoroughly interrogated Kravchenko in Old Wounds, Woods will hear him say "He even has people in the CIA" just prior to shooting Mason. This also happens when Mason and Woods capture Manuel Noriega. The two will comment on Kravchenko's quote, and, if the player discovered the CIA memo in Menendez's lab, they will discuss it as well. *When Woods is getting the duffle bag from McKnight's shed, a mirror can be seen. On the Xbox 360, PC and Wii U, Woods' reflection is visible, but on the PS3 the mirror is facing the other direction. *The soldier at the checkpoint uses a unique flare gun model which does not appear anywhere else. It vanishes when he dies, and so cannot be picked up or examined closely. *The magazine Mason takes out of the handgun he hands to Noriega has no bullets inside of it. *Upon reaching the Hotel after the door is opened, Woods can be seen carrying a Colt M16A1 with no attachments or camouflage, even if the player doesn't have one or has one with attachments and/or camouflage. *After capturing Noriega, if the player knifes the Batallón Dignidad members by the van instead of shooting them, Woods won't say "Come on you sick fucking bastards" until the player fires one bullet from his/her weapon. *When Mason hands Noriega his M1911, he removes the magazine and chambered round first. Strangely, Noriega uses this same empty pistol to eliminate American soldiers after running and the PDF soldier on the roof before Woods snipes Mason. **Additionally, while fighting in the slums, Noriega may sometimes attack and execute a PDF soldier with this same empty pistol Mason gave him. *The picture on the ID card Mason shows to the soldier has Mason's CIA dossier picture from Black Ops on it. *The player can faintly hear Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire by Nat King Cole when visiting McKnight's house. * The Little Birds don't have visible pilots. *The Militia member that breaks through the wall in the clinic can be killed by a well placed (or timed) explosive in the wall which he will appear. If done correctly, he'll die but his animation will still occur, giving the illusion of Woods being attacked by the now dead member's invisible entity. Achievements/Trophies *'Dirty Business' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Listen and think before you shoot. *'Family Reunion' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - There are two futures. *'False Profit' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Capture Manuel Noriega and bring him to justice. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels